1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bathroom facilities and items. More specifically the present invention relates to a seat which removably fits across the upper rim of a conventional bathtub so that a user can sit on the seat at one end of the tub while dangling his or her feet in the tub directly below the user.
The seat preferably includes a support panel for extending across the width of a conventional bathtub and resting on the tub rim at the tub wall upper ends. A tub engaging lip extends downwardly from the support panel forward end, curving inwardly to correspond to and abut the contours of the tub rim and interior tub wall surfaces to secure the seat against lateral movement relative to the tub. The support panel and engaging lip are preferably molded as a single, continuous piece of plastic in the form of a thin wall defining in broad terms a downwardly opening cup. The support panel preferably has posterior receiving shallow recesses of a shape commonly found in hard surface seats. A shower curtain engaging perimeter wall is optionally provided which releasably engages the upper surface of the panel along the panel side and rearward perimeter edges. The perimeter wall preferably takes the form of a planar rear wall of continuous height and two side walls of forwardly diminishing height, the side walls and optionally the rear wall including inwardly extending curtain engaging fasteners. Periodically positioned dowels preferably extend downwardly from the perimeter wall lower surfaces and fit into correspondingly located dowel ports along the panel upper surface perimeter. The curtain engaging fasteners are preferably S-shaped spring plates secured at one end to a planar mounting plate having an adhesive backing for securing to the interior side surfaces of the perimeter wall. The curtain fits snugly under the resilient free end of the S-shaped spring plate, which optionally includes an inwardly protruding engaging bulb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been vessels designed for retaining water and receiving the feet of a user as the user sits in a chair, for medical and comfort reasons. The DAZEY FOOT SAVER.TM. foot massager is one example of this. A problem with these prior devices has been that the water is often splashed and spilled onto the surrounding floor, damaging carpets and in some instances warping the floor.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bathtub seat which permits the user to sit safely and comfortably over water in the bathtub and immerse his or her feet in the water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bathtub seat which can be quickly installed and removed from the bathtub without need of tools, and which does not mar the bathtub surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bathtub seat which optionally can engage and hold in place a shower curtain.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a bathtub seat which is highly economical to manufacture.